The Sanitarium
by Wesker's Son
Summary: On December 5, 2012, 3 cameras were found in the abandoned William Sanitarium, where numerous disappearances from doctors to patients to ground security, all reporting seeing a tall, faceless man in a suit and numerous tentacles sprouting from his back. Upon review, it was leaked onto the public, these are their tapes. Rated T for course language. Also available on FictionPress.
1. The Interview

Date: November 7th, 1978

Video Recording #28

Patient #232- Joseph Roberts

Doctor Richards, a white haired, aging doctor with wrinkles, sits down at the table in front of a patient with straight black hair that reached his shoulders and a white hospital gown. He has his face down on the table as Doctor Richards down and shakes his head. In front of the camera is a window showing a wide forest with tall trees, wind blowing them to the side ever so slightly.

"So can you tell me this time about what you've seen?" He asks, with weariness in his voice, obviously annoyed.

"I don't want to." The patient responds with no emotion.

"Come on, Joseph, the quicker you tell me about, the quicker I can allow you to leave." Richards asks and Joseph's head slowly rises, his eyes and bags under them are now visible. They are the eyes of a greatly disturbed, yet terrified man, the eyes of war veterans, the eyes of attempted murder survivors, the eyes of psychopaths.

Every time I mention him, I see him." He tells the doctor who put down his clipboard and pen on the table with a click.

"Then draw a picture for me of 'him.'" Doctor Richards proposes as Joseph takes the clipboard and draws on the clipboard for a couple seconds before he puts down the pen. He then rests his chin on the table like a door, bored and wanting to be anywhere but here.

"So what is this?" Doctor Richards asks as he turns the clipboard and looks at it with a completely shocked and terrified face.

"That's him." Is Joseph's only response to the question, his pose or facial expression unchanging.

"What are those?" He says as he points at the many squiggly lines coming from its back.

"Those are his arms his many arms." Joseph explains, his eyes lighting up a little with fear but it quickly dies down.

"I see, but where is his face?" Doctor Richards asks as he looks at his patient with major curiosity, wanting to know what Joseph is seeing, what is haunting him.

"He does not have a face." Joseph answers, a dull, yet frightened look in his eye, staring back at the doctor.

"So, when did you first start seeing him?" Dr. Richards asks, trying to push deeper.

"I do want to." He answered making Doctor Roberts hang his head.

"Joseph, you can trust me." He says in a calm voice.

"I know I can trust you...I do trust you, but talking about him...makes me..." He turns his head to face the camera, fear in his eyes but no expression on his face.

"Just tell me, you'll feel better afterwards."

"I saw him five years ago in a forest after my sister's disappearance. I was walking from the cemetery to my car when I saw a man in the forest. I didn't think anything of it, but when I got home, he was in the forest and that was when I got a good look at him. When I saw what he was, I ran into the house and locked the door. I tried to watch T.V. and everything but it wouldn't work. Then, I saw him window looking at me, cocking his head to the side as if he's studying me. I shot at him with my pistol but it was like it passed through him. Nothing affected him, guns, lights, flames! Nothing! He toyed with me, making my friends disappear."

"The friends that turned up in your basement dead?" The doctor asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, he framed me, made me look like a killer! I didn't do it, he framed me!"

"But their blood was found on your clothes."

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Joseph asks, standing up and slamming his hands on the table, anger painted on his face completely as the fire of fury burned in his eyes.

"No, it's just that it looks like you were the culprit your friends' deaths." Doctor Richards responds, throwing up his hands in defense just in case. "You were at the crime scene, they were found in-in-in your house, your knife were covered with blood, sulfuric acid was found, all-all-all the evidence points at-"

"I didn't do it!" Joseph screams at Doctor Richards's face before pointing at the picture. "He did it! He stabbed with his arms! He ripped them apart!" Joseph screams before the camera goes to static for a brief second. When it comes back up, it has a tall, thin man outside the window in the forest, standing there as if he was watching the entire scene. "He took their hearts and squeezed them until they exploded! He put their organs in plastic bags as if to store them for later to eat!" The camera goes to static again and when it returns the man in the forest is gone and the trees are still blowing in the wind. "He is the one who killed them all." Joseph says as tears run down his cheeks, his eyes now filled with deep, deep, deep sadness, he remembers when the police came to his house, when they showed him their bodies, when he stood trial for something he had nothing do with. "He is the one! He is the one responsible not me! I'm not crazy...you've got to believe me, I'm not crazy!" He shouts with fury, grabbing his hair and pulling it, as if trying to pull out the memories, the expressions plastered on his friends face. Doctor Richards gets up from his seat and places his hand on his shoulder, making the pulling lower in intensity.

"Joseph, I don't think you're crazy." He says in a low, comforting tone. "I don't think you're crazy at all. But you've got to understand Joseph...you did it, not this Slender Man." Richards says to him.

Joseph suddenly sits straight and faces the doctor like a cornered animal, fear on his face, desperation in his voice. "He'll hear you; he'll come for me, DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" The camera goes into static another time and when it slightly evens out enough to see a bit, the same man, now standing on the other side of the trees, is in full view of the camera. Nobody notices him, especially Doctor Richards, who is in full view of the man. Camera goes into attic interference before returning to full quality, the man gone, with the wind still blowing the trees slightly.

"He isn't real." Doctor Richards says in a calmer voice.

"Yes he is, he killed my sister...I found her strung out in a tree...impaled on a branch and her body was completely skinned." Joseph squeaks out, sadness in his voice with a tent of regret. "I could've saved her... I could've stopped him...I could've sacrificed myself...but it's too late, he had taken her, tortured her, then killed her!"

"But the authorities never reported her found." Doctor Richards says, taking his seat again, his face mixed with disgust of the story and surprise of his findings his sister.

"Don't you see?" Joseph shouts, slamming his fists down the table, his voice almost cracking. "He was toying with me, he was trying to get me to crack and leave me vulnerable!" He started smiling, almost laughing with insanity. "He could've taken me anytime he wanted, but no, he killed my dog...drove my wife and child away from me...killed my friends...destroyed my life...got me locked up in a sanitarium." He chuckles as he looks up, revealing his eyes are filled with deep sorrow but his mouth twisted in a disturbing, demented smile. "He is trying to destroy me...make me weak...driving me off the deep end...making me look like a murderer, a cold hearted, Ed Gein copy-cat murderer. " He chuckles, masking the anger, the hurt, the pain, the angst, the fear. Then the smile disappears and his mouth turns into a full scowl. "I'm not Ed Gein, I'm not Michael Myers, Freddy Krueger, Chucky, Jason, Scream! I'm not; I'm just Joseph Roberts, a man whose life was destroyed by Slender Man."

"Joseph, listen to me! There is no Slender Man." Richards says before he points at the picture. "He is not real, he does not exist."

Camera goes to static yet again and this time the man is in the window, which means he has to be standing on something or floating because the room is on the second floor. Joseph looks at the window and screams as he falls back and crawls into the corner off screen. Doctor Richards looks at the window furiously trying to find the source of his patient's fear, but he sees nothing, oblivious to the faceless man standing in front of his window.

"What's wrong, Joseph?" He asks desperation in his voice as he looks at the cowering man in the corner.

"HE'S HERE! HE OUTSIDE, HE COMING TO GET ME!" Joseph screams in extreme fear. From the sound of his voice, he knows it's come for him, he's told too much. Then the camera goes to static.

"Joseph, nobody is there!" Richards's voice is heard over the white noise. "There is nobody outside."

"HE'S COMING!" Joseph shouts once more, his voice more frantic.

"Slender man is not, HOLY SH-"Richards's shouts as the sound of glass fills the area. The camera flashes back to the fuzzy shot room and a quick glimpse of a long, suited torso and Doctor Richards being lifted off the ground while choked by a black tentacle shows before it goes to static.

"Doctor Richards!" Joseph shouts as the camera flashes back to see a body with a long white jacket flying at the camera and knocks it down to the ground, showing Joseph in the corner, in a fetal position crying rocking back and forth. The camera flashes back to static.

"No, stay away from me!" Joseph is heard shouting. "No, get away!"

The camera flashes back as the man is standing in front of Joseph and black tentacles are heading back toward him. The camera statics out again as Joseph bloodcurdling scream cuts through the white noise before dissipating as the tape ends.


	2. The History

_**Sorry for the long time between updates, I hope it won't happen again. But anyway, on with the story about ghost hunters.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the characters, the locations, and the plotline, but sadly not Slendy. Sad face.**_

The camera rolls into...3...2...1  
"Are we on?" A man asks, moving his ear length black hair behind his ear. "Alright, in one, two, three...welcome to another rousing episode of Haunted Sanitarium, today, the William Home for the Mentally and Criminally Insane, where people report to see the ghosts of former patients roam the hall. I'm Nathan and this is Haunted Sanitarium...okay, how was that?"  
"That was pretty good, Nathan." A woman with short red hair said as she walked into the shot.  
"My expression was good, Molly?" asked Nathan.  
"Yeah." Another man said offscreen.  
"Alright, let's get this started." He said and the camera cut.

"Alright I'm here with Mason Withers." Nathan says, pointing at an old man next to him. His face was full of wrinkles and his hair was white, showing he must know a lot about this hospital. "So I understand that this hospital was erected in the 1930s?"  
"Yes, it was first in operation in 1932 and was just closed down 2007."  
"So, it has been operation for over seventy years?"  
"Yes, that is correct."  
"So how did you have a connection with this hospital?"  
"I worked here.  
"You worked here?"  
"Yes, I was a doctor."  
"Alright, so how many patients do you think died here?"  
"Well, probably hundreds."  
"Hundreds?"  
"Yes, this hospital seen it share of murders and suicides in its time."  
'Murders."  
"Yes."  
The camera cut to a room. It looked like something out of a nightmare, with the paint peeling off the walls and a chair with a bed, both well weathered.  
"So what is this room, doc?" Nathan asks, the Molly from before on side of him.  
"This room was the site of one of the most gruesome murders in this hospital." Doctor Writhers explained. "A woman named Sandra lived in this room. She was acquitted by reason of insanity after she killed her husband with a pair of safety scissors. In September, I believe, a nurse snuck in here and raped her but he didn't know he left his pen in his pocket. When she grabbed it, she stabbed him in the eye, slit his throat with it, and ripped out his intestines with her bare hands."  
"Wow." Molly says as she looks at him. "What happened after that?"  
"She was placed under 24-surveillance before she overdosed herself." Writhers answers back. "She died in that bed right there."  
"I want to place an X in here, Marco." Nathan said.  
"Alrighty." Marco says from behind the camera as he gives Nathan the duct tape and they placed a strip over another strip diagonal to the one on top.  
The camera cut again to a room with a window with a forest in the view.(Sound familiar?)  
"Alright so what happened in this room?"  
"Well, one of my colleagues was conducting an interview with one of his patients when we heard him scream. When we got to the door, it locked and would not budge, making us have to pop the hinges off the door. When we got in, the room was completely destroyed. The window right here was blown out, the table was shoved down, and the tripod was on the floor. The doctor was dead and the patient was in the corner, completely shut down."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He was literally scared literally (bleep)less. He would not move, would not respond to anybody, would not eat or drink anything; he spent the rest of his life in his room, curled up in his bed, until he died of starvation and dehydration."  
"Wow, do you know what happened?" The girl asks.  
"Damn, the entire room was destroyed and the tape is useless."  
"Why?"  
"Its tapes will not play, it's like the negative was completely stripped."  
"Wow, have you tried to have them developed."  
"Yeah, but they still won't play."

The camera cuts again to see another man, this one younger. He wore a black shirt with a red skull in the middle. His hair was down to his shoulders in a ponytail and he was smirking.  
"You know before we start, I must say I love that shirt." Nathan says as pointing at the shirt.  
"Thanks." The man responded, still smirking before dropping it, as in getting into character.  
"Alright, in three, two, one." He said before he too got into character. "I'm here with John, a fellow ghost hunter. He has investigated here many times and each time always catches phenomenon. So, John, what have you captured?"  
"Well, in my last visit here, I captured what looked like what looked like a tall, thin figure wearing a suit inside the room where the session took place.  
"Really?"  
"Yes."

We cut back to Doctor Writhers, still inside the interview room.  
"We call it the Slender Man."  
"Slender man?" Nathan asked.  
"Yes, Slender Man. He is an apparition that many have seen by many visitors. He is reported to have an unnatural effect on cameras, making them malfunction."  
"And he's faceless?"  
"Yes, but that's not the most horrible part. He is reported to the "Angel of Death", because after seeing him, some people die. Not all, but some."  
"Whoa," Molly says from off screen, "so where does he usually manifest."  
"Anywhere, he appears everywhere, some even report seeing him at the same time as others."  
"Wow. So what are our chances of seeing him tonight?"  
"Very high." Doctor Writhers answers in a serious voice. You can see in his eyes extreme worry and fear for the seemingly fearful foolish ghost hunters.

We cut again to the outside the hospital entrance with another woman, about Molly's age. She wore her hair also in a ponytail and it was neatly plated in front of her face. She wore a cross necklace and a red polo shirt, buttoned up all the way up. She wore small frame glasses and she looked like she loved to have the limelight on her for once.  
"So we're here with Rebecca Spooner, one of the known survivors of the Slender Man." Nathan says as he points at the girl. "So, Rebecca, can you tell what happened when you were here?"  
"Well, it was Halloween. My friends and I decided to explore the old mental hospital, you know, for scares." She explains and Nathan nods. "So, we were exploring the hospital and we split up."

The camera cuts to a dark hallway of the hospital. Gowns, wheelchairs, and gurneys litter the hallway in a eerie, creepy view into the past of the hospital as we imagine what may have happened in here.  
"So I was walking down this area and when I reach about right here, I notice in the corner of eye, there is a flash of black. I back up to the room and inside was a tall entity. He had on a suit and was so tall that I couldn't see his face doorframe only reached his chest."  
"So what you did then?" Molly asks, standing on side of Nathan with her arms folding.  
"Well, I was stunned at first, then his arms began to move and that when I got the the (bleep) of the hallway. My friends heard my scream and we left immediately."  
"So, is it uncomfortable to be in here near that room right now?" Marco asks.  
"Yeah, I don't even drive near this hospital anymore, I'm just scared, not to mention that it kills people. (Bleep), I'm never coming in here again."

The camera cuts again to a different scene. Nathan is sitting in the office with a well-dressed official, along with Molly on his side. On the sides of the office were bookcase, showing that this man was extremely high up. The man looked about in his late 40's or early 50's.  
"Hello, we're here in the office with the city historian, Roger Smith." Nathan says. "We were called up for a brief history lesson on the William Home. So, Mr. Smith, what do you know about the history of the hospital."  
"Well, it was constructed in 1895 and was shut down just 2007." Roger explains. "It was shut down to abuse and the living conditions of the hospital."  
"We never knew this, what was like in there?" Nathan asks, looking at the historian with curiosity.  
"Well, for starters, it had over five hundred reports of rapes, both from male and female patients. Secondly, the food was sometimes not enough for all the patients so some could go a day without eating because the chefs only cooked one course a day. But the worst of it all was the fact that many disappearances and deaths in the hospital. I sure you heard of the Joseph Roberts's case." He examined but was met with a confused, baffled faces form both of the two ghost hunters on the other side of the table. "The one where the doctor disappeared."  
"Oh yeah, we heard of it."  
"We'll, he wasn't the only one, and about fifty other doctors also disappeared along with over two hundred patients also, sometimes their bodies showed up, but mostly never seen again."  
"And who did they contribute the disappearances with."  
"Some believe it was the Slender Man."  
"Oh yeah, he haunts the hospital." Molly says in a matter-of-fact voice.  
"Yes, while others have their own theories."  
"What is yours?"  
"Well, to be truthful I don't know." Roger says, but his voice was faltering. One could tell he was lying from his expression which had a bit of fear that apparently went unnoticed by the ghost hunters.

The camera cuts to the entrance into the Williams Home with a night vision camera. We then go to the camera that belongs to Marci. We see each ghost hunter with their own portable camera so it is safe to assume this is being filmed with one.  
"Alright, now we have done the research so now we are ready to investigate this legend of the Slender Man." Nathan says as the camera looks to side of him to show Writhers with a chain and key. "Doctor Writher's will be locking us in and will come back at 7:00 AM tomorrow. You won't forget will you?"  
"No." Writhers say laughing.  
"Aright let's go in." Nathan says as they walk in. From the camera setup outside, we see Writhers setting up the chain and wrapping it around the handles of the door. When he has locked it, he walks away. We stare at the house before a strange sound fills the audio, before the camera begins to glitch. We see a tall figure, its face towards the building. The camera goes to static and when the picture reappears, the figure is gone


	3. The Investigation

_**Hey, little side note: if you're ever on Youtube looking for a good laugh, look up Markilplier, he is one of the most funniest people I've ever seen on Youtube. But, please support him and subscribe. Anywho, back to story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Slender Man or the Operator symbol!**_

* * *

"Now," Nathan says, in front of a table with Molly on side of him, "we are locked inside the of extremely haunted William Home for the Mentally and Criminally Insane, where numerous apparitions have been said to manifest, earning its title as one of the most haunted modern buildings in the United States. Among the many restless spirits, this building is home to one of the most dangerous ghosts we may have ever meet, known as the Sl(static interference)an."  
"Hey, Nath, we need to do a reshoot, the audio malfunctioned for a second." Marco says from behind the camera.  
"Alright, let's do it again." Nathan says as he clears his throat. "Where should I restart?"  
"Right when you begin to talk about Slender Man." Marco answered. "In three, two."  
"There are many ghosts in this building, but the most dangerous of all is the apparition is Slender Man, nicknamed "The Angel of Death, the faceless entity people have seen before they died. We have the ghost of Sandra, a patient who killed a nurse here, and we have the spirit of Joseph, whose spirit has been seen in the room where he died."  
The camera cut to the trio in night vision. The view is showing the room where Joseph and his died and it is moving.  
"Alright, place the camera right there." Nathan instructs.  
"Here?"  
"Yeah, and aim it out the window." Nathan adds as the camera shifts from looking at them to looking at towards the windows which has a dark forest behind it. The full moon can be seen from behind thin clouds wishing past it.  
"Alright, let's go." Marco says as the footsteps of the three ghost hunters walk away.  
The camera cuts yet again to a night vision camera, moving down a hall.  
"We have placed our night vision cameras in the most active, now we are able to begin our research in the horrible history of Williams Home fo-" Nathan can be heard before he stops, the camera jolting. "I swear I just heard something in my ear, I swear to God, it was right in my ear, it said 'Get out!'"  
"Think we should start an EVP session?" Molly asks from off-screen.  
"Yeah, let me get out the recorder." Nathan says as his camera jolts around as the sounds of fabric rustling fills the air before the camera steadies and turns around to show Marco and Nathan standing on side of him and the recorder in front of them.  
"Who is here..." Nathan asks,"why are you still here...are you mad at something...are you scared of us, because if you are, we mean no harm...alright, now we'll rewind the tape to listen for EVP, or electronic voice phenomenon."  
The tape rewinds, the audible voice being reminded.  
"Who is here..." Nathan asks on the tape,"why are you still here...are you mad at som-" Nathan can be heard asking before static interference interrupts him and continues until the end of the tape.  
"What the hell, I just brought this today. I even tested it out."  
"Could it be Slender Man?" Molly asks as the video slightly glitches. "He does have an effect on the electrical equipment-ment-ment-ment." Molly says as video glitches, before it returned to normal.  
"Yeah, it could be." Nathan says. "Slender Man," he calls out, "if you're here in this room with us, gives us a sign."  
For a few seconds, nothing significant happened.  
"Slender Man, show us a sign of your presence, now!" Marco commands. Suddenly, Marco almost flies forward with such force that he drops his camera, but catches himself before he hits the ground.  
"What happened?" Molly asks, helping the man up.  
"I don't know, it was like something pushed me-me-me." Marco says before the audio distorts along with the video.  
"Something is messing with our equipment." Nathan says after it returns to normal.  
"Come on, let's go investigate Sandra's room." Molly says as she and Nathan nods and they begin to walk down the dark hallway. While walking and looking in a few hallways, a room has a thin figure standing facing them but goes unnoticed by the investigators. (Switching to Marco's camera) After five minutes pass with no figures appearing, they finally reach the room, Marco closes the door and Nathan does a sweep around the room.  
"Alright, now we are in the room where Sandra, a woman who killed her husband and a nurse who worked here brutally. Her ghost has been heard and sighted here many times." Nathan explains before he pulls out a circular device with a metal grill on top. "This is a Spirit Box, a device that scans hundreds of frequencies in spirits can speak through it." He explains before he places it in a chair and when presses a button on the side, white noise fill the dark room.  
"Now, let's see if we can see if we can communicate with the ghost that haunts this room." Nathan says over the noise. "What is your name?"

"Sandra." A small voice is heard inside the white noise.  
"Sandra, it said Sandra." Molly celebrates.  
"Why are you still here?" Nathan asks again.

"He's keeping us." Another voice is heard.  
"I heard that one, it was male." Nathan says. "What is your name?"  
"Joseph." The voice said. "He's keeping us."  
"Who is-" Marco tries to ask before a scream is heard.  
"He's here, get out now!" "Sandra" says before the Spirit Box starts emitting a loud, piercing, inhuman shriek, making the ghost hunters cringe and cover their ears. Sparks fly from the device before it dies. The ghost hunters uncover their ears, a shocked, frightened expression gracing on their face, fear in their eyes.  
"What do you think she meant?" Molly asks Nathan, who doesn't answer, instead frozen in fear over what just happened.  
"I don't know." He said as he grabbed the short circuited Spirit Box and inspected it.  
"What do you want to do now?" Marco asked as he watched Nathan turn back on his camera pick it up. After usual start up, Nathan jumps as he looks at the wall behind Molly through the camera screen.  
"Molly, what is that behind you?" He asks, confusing the girl.  
"Nothing." Molly says as she turns around to also jump. The camera turns to see on the wall behind her and on it is a large circle drawn with a long X going through it, no rather carved into the wall. (Who recognizes that symbol?)  
"That wasn't in here before." Molly says, turning back to them.  
"Marco, do we have the film from earlier today?" Nathan asks, turning to camera.  
"Yeah, it's back at home base." Marco answers.  
"Let's go see if it was in here before. Alright, everybody at home, we're going to stop recording here and we'll get back to you all."  
Nathan says as the video stops recording.

* * *

"Alright, everyone," Nathan says from offscreen as we look at a screenshot of Molly, "if you look here, the sign we all saw before, it is nowhere to be seen." Nathan says and indeed, in the wall behind Molly, the carving is not there.  
"Then, what put it there. The walls are solid concrete, it would take long time carve it into the wall, plus we would've noticed someone come in here while we were setting up our equipment." Molly explains also. The camera pulls out to show there are back in the lobby.  
"You know what also," Nathan says, his voice unexplainably containing an echo, "we did a little bit of research and many witnesses who were here also report having scratches of the same figure."  
The camera goes to the computer to show someone's back and as it adjusts to the screen, thick scratches appear to make the circle with thinner scratches X going through it.  
"We believe it was the Slender Man," Nathan explains as the camera goes back onto him, "who we also no longer believe to be the ghost, but a demon who has trapped the souls of patients in thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-thi-this hospital."  
"Nathan, the audio is acting up." Marco said from, slightly unnerved. The video begins to distort into static with a piercing sound, and it clears to show a tall figure down the hallway behind Nathan before it clears up, the figure gone.  
"Dude, I just saw him behind you!" Marco shouts. Nathan turns around with his camera to film, but turns back around.  
"He's gone." Nathan says before he looks at the computer setup. "Molly, what are you doing?"  
"I'm checking the cameras we placed." She says with frustration. "They're all showing static."  
"What do you mean, we just got those camera." Marco says as he puts his camera down on the table, facing them. He walks up to the computer, and presses in a few commands before slamming his hand in the table with an audible bang.  
"Damn it, they're down for good." He said. "I just brought those goddamn cameras."  
"You want to go have a look at them?" Molly asks with her hands on her hips.  
"Yeah, I'll go check on the one in the interview room." Marco says as he grabs his camera and the video cuts again.

* * *

When the video comes back, the view is back in the interview room, with Marco fixing the camera.  
"I don't know what is wrong with it." Marci whispers to himself. "Everything seems to be undamaged." Marco growls as his camera begins to distort. When it slightly evens out, a tall, dark figure appears behind him.  
"What is going on?" He asks behind him before he screams and the video distorts. His bloodcurdling scream continues until it abruptly stops. The video completely clears to reveal the dark, empty room, no sign of life in it.

* * *

**_Uh-oh, he's gotten somebody. I'm gonna try to have this finished by August, so yeah. Til, next time._**


	4. The Proxy

_**Okay, maybe I won't finish this before August, however, this is the second to last chapter, so it will be finished. **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Slender Man._**

* * *

"Marco!" Molly's voice echoes as her and Nathan appears in the doorway. "Marco, this isn't funny!"

"Marco!" Nathan calls out as he inspects the room and finds the camera. "Molly, his camera."

"Why would he leave his only source of light?" Molly asks as Nathan picks up the camera and the worry in his eyes.

"I don't know. You think if we back it up, we can find out where he is?" Nathan asks as he aims the camera at Molly, who nods in agreement before the camera points to the ground.

(Switching to Nathan camera)

The sound of the video rewinding is heard until they finally stop.

"I don't know what is wrong with it." Marco's voice is heard from the camera. "Everything seems to be undamaged." The sound of audio distortion begins as Marco says. "What is going on?" A bloodcurdling scream is heard above the video distortion until it stops. Nathan, in shock, drops the camera on the ground."

"Where did he go?" Molly asks as she looks around, hoping to find on glimpse of her friend.

"Slender Man got him." Nathan said from behind camera.

"What do you mean?" Molly asks as she looks at Nathan.

"Slender Man got him, he took him somewhere." Nathan replied before static filled the air.

"What is that?"

"Nathan? Molly?" Marco's voice flooded the air. "What are you guys?"

"The spirit box!" Nathan said before he gave his camera to Molly, who pointed it at him. He searches frantically for a few seconds before he pulls out the small circular device.

"Guys, where are you?" Marco's voice says once again.

"Marco, we're right here!" Nathan shouts into the device. "Marco?"

"I can't see anything." Marco said, this time more distant.

"Marco!" Nathan shouts as his voice cracks in grief.

"Marco!" Molly shouted, temporarily overloading her mike.

"Wait, why are you here?" Marco's voice shouts from the device. "No, let go of me! No, keep off of me. God help me, Nathan, Molly, HELP ME!" Marco shouts before the device cuts off.

"Marco, Marco?!" Nathan shouts into the device, before he throws the device to the ground. A deep, strange laughter filled audio, apparently unheard by the fellow ghost hunters.

"We need to split up." Molly says off camera before Nathan looks at her with a dumbfounded expression. "We need to find him."

"He just took Marco while he was by himself and you think we should make the job easier for him?" Nathan asks, anger rising in his voice.

"We need to find Marco, he may be lost and he may need our help!" Molly shouts back at him defensively.

"We need to be together in order for Slender Man not to get us." Nathan answers before an awkward silence fills the room.

"Fine, we'll investigate together." Molly says, sounding more like her normal self before she hands the camera back to Nathan. The camera aims at Molly, who has something black flowing from her nostril.

"Molly, are you okay?" Nathan asks, shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your noise is bleeding." Nathan says before Molly puts a finger to her nose and looks at it before she starts wiping her nose with her palm. "Does your nose usually bleed?"

"No, this is the first time." She says as she grabs the bridge of her nose and tilts her head back. "Can you lead me?" She asks as she holds out her camera, which Nathan grabs and puts into his booksack.

"Yeah, I got you." Nathan says as the camera shuffles for a second before it steadies, strangely the video is slightly purple. "What the hell is wrong with this camera?"

With that, the duo goes down the hall, distortion of the visual happening every now and then.

"Any sign of him yet?" Molly asks her voice slightly more nasal.

"No, not yet." Nathan answers before the video goes silent for another minute until they reach their base.

"Alright, we're back on camp, maybe he'll show up somewhere on camera." Nathan says as Molly walks to the box of Kleenex and grabs it before sitting down. Nathan sits the camera down, facing the monitors and dark hallway's general direction. As Nathan began rewinding the monitors to find a least one glimpse of Marco, the camera began to distort.

"Any sign yet-yet-yet-yet-yet?" Molly asks offscreen as the audio loops.

"No, not yet." Nathan answers, not taking his eyes of the screen. The video further distorts into until the video becomes incomprehensible for a few seconds before it clears altogether. The audio return just as Molly begins coughing.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asks, turning around.

"Yeah, I'm fi-"Molly says before she begins coughing more furiously. Nathan walks over to her and the camera begins to slowly turn to the two ghost hunters. Nathan begins to pat her on her back before she holds her hand out and coughs out something. She looks at her hand and sits back quickly in shock.

"What's wrong?" He asks before he looks at her hand.

"I just coughed up blood." She says quickly.

"What?" He repeated before she held her hand to his face.

"I just coughed (cough) up blood." She repeats annoyance in her face.

"Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says, wiping her hands with a Kleenex.

"Are you sure this time, anything else?" He asks carefully.

"Well, can you get me a bottle of water; I'm feeling nauseas." She asks before he nods and walks off screen. She sits back and pulls her hair back before she stands up and stretches.

"Here you go." Nathan says before his hand appears with a bottle of _Pure Water_ in his hand.

"Thanks." She says as she sits back down and takes a large gulp of it.

"I gonna go back to checking on the cameras, are you sure you'll be alright." Nathan asks before she nods and takes another large gulp. She sits in her seat, watching Nathan work on the videos before the video distorts and a figure appears behind her but quickly disappears. When the video becomes clear, Molly stands up, grabs the video camera and begins to walk down the dark hallway. After a few minutes of walking, she gasps and her camera looks around.

"How did I get here?" She asks the sound of fright heavy in her voice. "Where am I?"

The camera began to distort before Molly begins gasp before she bends down and blood begins coming from her mouth. After witnessing the strange event, she runs down the long hallway until she reaches a human like figure, looking at the floor. As it lifted its head, it looked her with a completely white face, marking drawn around it, including a ear-to-ear smile with razor sharp teeth. Molly screams as she runs in the opposite direction before she turns a hallway and hides in one of the rooms. As the camera frantically goes from side to side, it focuses on a bed and she slips under it and the camera faces the closed door. As she tries to quiet her breathing, the sounds of footsteps walking down the hallway before stopping. Dead silence gripped the air before the sound of loud crash down the hallway broke it. Another crash before another happened, making the woman begin to hyperventilate. Finally, the door to the room she hid in was opened slowly, a pair of black clad feet walking towards her. Molly begins to scream as the shoes stop in front of the bed and the person bends down, showing to be Nathan.

"Molly, what happened?" He asked, shocked to see his friend hiding under the bed after seeing her in a few minutes.

"Nathan!" She screams as crawls out from the bed and walks to him.

(Nathan's Camera)

"There was a man down the hallway, we've got to get out of here, Slender Man has minions."

"A man, was it Marco?" Nathan asks, worry for his missing friend in his voice.

"No, it wasn't human. He had a Joker mouth and his face was white." She says, frantically looking at her friend.

"You're right; we need to get out of here right now."

With that, the two began to leave the room when the camera distorts once again before running footsteps break the silence. The camera looks down the hallway to see a human like figure running towards them.

"Molly, run away!" Nathan says as he pushes the woman towards the other side of the hallway.

"No, I won't leave you!" She shouts as sound of running stops. Nathan turns to see the figure that Molly described, in his hand, a long, large knife.

"Molly, run!" He shouted as he handed her the camera. She turned the camera to see Nathan throw a punch at the figure, whom dodges and stabs forward with the knife, slashing Nathan's arm. Nathan screamed as he elbowed the figure in the face, cracking his face. The figure was knocked down before Nathan kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Nathan keeps punching him again and again and again and again before he stops. Molly walks up to see the blood pouring from the broken mask. He grabs the chin and pulls up and the broken mask lifts up to reveal Marco, blooding pouring from the cuts on his face.

"Marco?" Both Molly and Nathan says at the same time.

* * *

Sorry it starts off a bit slow, I just wanted to add Slender Sickness into it. If this chapter kinda sucked, I'm truly sorry, I had writer's block for the longest and I was working on other projects for Fanfiction. Anyway, we're nearing the end of our journey.


End file.
